A solid-state imaging element such as a CCD or a CMOS used for e.g. a digital still camera has a spectral sensitivity over from the visible region to the near infrared region in the vicinity of 1,200 nm. Accordingly, since no good color reproducibility will be obtained as it is, the luminosity factor is corrected by using a near infrared cutoff filter glass having a specific substance which absorbs infrared rays added. As such a near infrared cutoff filter glass, an optical glass having CuO added to fluorophosphate glass, in order to selectively absorb wavelengths in the near infrared region and to achieve a high climate resistance, has been developed and used. As such glass, the compositions are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.